


Shot through the Heart!

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent!Reader, F/M, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents, agent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Request was: A Clint one-shot where him and the reader meet and hook-up. They like each other a lot but only just met (they are both part of shield as archers but don't know of each other) then they are both called for a project and meet, so it's quite awkward but they're impressed by each other and they decide to not date but can't really keep away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot through the Heart!

You held your breath and gazed up at the building in front of you; an abandoned skyscraper.

  
It wasn't actually "abandoned"; simply an old shell that has never been finished, most likely because the owner run out of money or something similar. Whatever the reason has been, the only thing of importance was that it was perfect for you.  
Quickly you entered the building and sneaked up in the second floor, your bow always in front of you, ready to attack.  
  
Fury, who else, has sent you here. He needed "his Top-Archer, to make sure nothing...unexpected happened. Especially since Stark is involved in this." as to quote him.  
  
The mission was all about the new opening of a Stark factory... one Shield was highly interested in. Some information that Opportunists wanted to interrupt the festive opening had found their way to Fury, so he decided to bring his agents into the game.  
  
The unfinished window you had chosen as your hideout was perfect: You had unrestricted view at the building on the other side of the street and especially on its fenced plot where the opening would take place. Since Fury positioned enough Agents inside the building, this was the only area you had to take care of.  
  
The first visitors already arrived and gathered around the large buffet so you quickly checked your arrows a last time, always keeping an eye at the possible targets. When you were just about to adjust your Headset and make contact with Fury and the team a noise behind you caught your attention. Your first intention was to grab your bow but you changed your mind within seconds; when it came to an encounter inside the building, a distance weapon would only be in your way.  
  
Instead you pulled a pair of combat gloves out of your belt before you swiftly sneaked in the direction the noise had come from.  
  
You had already passed about half of the floor when you suddenly felt a presence behind you. Within seconds you had spun around and pinned the stranger to the ground by grabbing his arm and twisting it to his back in one swift movement. He let out a muffled scream when he hit the ground but you just tightened your grip and held him to the floor by half-kneeling on his back.  
Through his muffled swearing you tried to figure out what to do with the uninvited guest when some of his words caught your attention.  
Did he just say "damn Fury, worst boss ever"? And also you could've sworn that you had heard his voice before.  
  
" _Who sent you? What are your intentions!?_ " You asked harshly but his reaction completely confused you: he stopped his attempts to struggle free and for a while he seemed to think before he asked in a confused voice.   
  
" _Y/N...?_ "  
  
Then you finally got it.  
  
"...Clint!?"  
  
You stared at him in pure amazement until his muffled voice caught your attention.  
  
" _Y/N...it's a little bit...uncomfortable down here_."  
  
You quickly let go of him and made place for him to get up. Still you had to realize what just happened.  
Why the hell was Clint here?  
  
You had met the man for the first time only some weeks ago...  
  
" _favourite/hot/drink?_ " You heard the waitress' call and quickly stood up to gather your order. It has been a rough day, as usual since you started working for Shield, and you decided to spend your evening in a calm coffee-shop downtown, calming down from everyday stress and getting your head free from anything that might bother you. The moment you reached the counter and tried to take your cup, a foreign hand closed around the white beaker. You glanced up and looked in a pair of bright blue eyes, piercing at you from a handsome, male face.  
  
" _Oh, I'm sorry, was this your..._ " his deep voice was interrupted from the waitress who placed a new beaker on the counter.

" _Another favourite/hot/drink_!"  
You looked at each other in surprise for a moment before you both started chuckling.  
  
Before you knew what had happened, the two of you were sitting next to each other at your table, both sipping on your drinks and chatting about everything and more as if you two would've been old friends. The man who introduced himself as Clint, wasn't only handsome, but funny, charming and quite clever. You soon found out that both of you had the same taste in music, books and many other things, he even mentioned that he had a thing for bow hunting, which was your favourite thing in the world...within two hours you were head over heels for this man...and it seemed like this applied to both of you. At least according to the fact that, when you met two days later for your first official date, he showed up with an enormous bouquet of lovely red roses just for you. Until that very evening you had met about a dozen times...why in heaven and hell had you never asked him about his job?

Well as to admit; he hadn't ask for yours either.   
  
You were standing face to face now, both with the same baffled expression, you were eventually awakened from you shock-stare when your headset gave sign of an incoming call.  
  
 _"Yes, Fury?_ "

" _Agent L/N you are on your spot? There is another Agent on his way to your building, he is..._ "

" _Another Archer, yes, Sir. He's already on position._ "

" _You two are the best I have, don't let me down there!_ "  
  
" _It was Fury, he wants us to focus."_ You stated casually and Clint nodded solemnly. Silent seconds passed before it finally was broken by Clint's growling chuckle.  
" _I guess I should have asked about your job, Y/N?_ "  
  
The mission went normal. You had taken most of the targets down before they had a chance to unleash their mischief...but one of them escaped your arrows, luckily one of the Agents on the ground was there in time and took care of him. But one second later and the party would've ended in a big explosion. You knew why the two of you had been so...distracted. And you decided that this shouldn't happen ever again.  
  
  
It had been three weeks since the incident on Starks party. Three weeks not seeing Clint... you spent the most time with your training, trying not to think about him, about his adorable smile or the bright shine in his blue eyes... Thinking about him hurt more every day. You even avoided places where you had met him or where you might met him...without significant success. You had never met him on a mission before but now it seemed that Fury had decided to team you up on every single one.  
  
" _Two Archers are better than one_ ", he said when you casually asked him about his sudden decision.  
  
You had decided to keep your relationship professional only, which was killing you on the inside...you thought Clint wouldn't have been affected by it at all, at least it seemed like it...you had no idea how wrong you have been, until the two of you went on a mission all alone.  
  
It was one cold evening in the middle of September, one of those who have been made to cuddle up with a soft blanket and some hot chocolate on a big couch in front of a cosy chimney fire...and definitely not for cowering in a dark corner of some abandoned marine fort.

The mission was an easy one: Shield had captured a member of a criminal Organisation who told them about a meeting that was arranged in this base, where he should receive some secret information. Since the others didn´t know that he´d been captured, a Shield Agent in disguise was about to take his place and get the documents. You and Clint were just a backup, in case that things went wrong.

Unluckily, in order to be completely sure that nobody noticed that it was a trap, you had to come there five hours earlier. Five hours you were supposed to hide in a dark corner, just sitting there and waiting for the time to pass by.

Clint and you were sitting side by side, keeping both entrances of the building in sight. You hadn´t talked a single word since the decision not to see each other again…the silence was more painful than every other one you ever experienced. Because it wasn´t dead silence. You heard Clint´s even breathing, and how he started humming quietly, when he got bored after an hour of waiting. The fact that he was humming one of your favourite songs didn´t really help.

You couldn´t handle it any more.

“ _Clint, I…”_

When you turned around to face him, you noticed that he was eying you with a sad expression. Had he been looking at you the whole time?

“ _Y/N…I…you seem to have handled this very better than I did._ ” Now you were utterly confused.

“ _Better? Clint…I have been a mess.”_ You couldn´t hold back a sad chuckle. “ _I thought that you were the one who didn´t mind…”_

“ _So? I messed up three missions.”_

_“Sorry, what?”_

_“What do you think why Fury teamed us up? He didn´t want to send me on missions alone anymore…”_

One more time you just stared at each other in amazement before you finally started laughing, the stress and fear of weeks falling from you within seconds. Suddenly Clint came closer and a few moments later you felt his lips on yours. Just a small, gentle peck until he moved back with a loving smile.

“ _You know what? Screw that professional-only-relationship shit.”_


End file.
